Armitage
by xXHides-girlxX
Summary: This story takes place in the Transformers Prime Universe. It is about Dreadwing who takes my female Seeker OC Armitage under his wing. But will she be more than his disciple? R&R please. All Chapter up now :) Rated T to be sure
1. Thinking of

**Armitage**

Takes place in the Transformers Prime Universe! Dreadwing takes my female Seeker OC Armitage under his wings. But will she be more than his disciple? R&R guys!

Hope you´ll like it

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Part one- Thinking of…**

The large blue Mech walked down the hallway with heavy footsteps. Some drones, who walked past him, greeted respectfully by lowering their helms. Dreadwing nodded back.

He knew he was one of the most respected Decepticons on this ship. Not only because of his rank as Second in Command, but because of his behaviour. Dreadwing never utilized his rank. He treated the other Decepticons with esteem and friendliness. It was no secret that the Drones called him noble and valued.

But the dark blue colored Mech did not wallowed in the others respect. He wasn´t as arrogant as many other Decepticons. Dreadwing was always humble and loyal.

That was one of the reasons why Lord Megatron made him his Second in Command.

At first Megatron wanted him to become the Commander of the Seekers but Dreadwing refused. He had been the Captain of a group of Seekers once. Together with his brother Skyquake. It ended… unlovely. Willingly he was just Megatrons First Lieutenant. This position required enough of him.

One of the best aspects of being a Second in Command was, that he always knew what was going on. Soundwave always informed him and Megatron about anything important. Dreadwing liked Soundwave. He was loyal and reliable.

Three earth weeks ago, Soundwave contacted him and his Lord, when he picked up a signal. It was a Decepticon. The most surprising thing was, that it was a female.

Starscream seemed to know her.

Starscream…. He was a traitorous, thirsty for fame and arrogant. He condemned every other Decepticon. Only around Megatron he was a lickspittle.

The slender Mech had greeted the newly arrived Femme with his diabolic grin.

Starscream had told Megatron that the Femme once served under him with the Seekers. Supposedly she had left his squad for no reason. He had described her as unworthy, anxious Femme.

Knowing that Starscream exaggerated, Megatron had decided that the female Seeker could stay at the Nemesis, as one of the jet troopers. He wanted to get his own picture of Armitage.

Three weeks later Dreadwing and Megatron were sure that the silver and greenish colored Femme was absolutely not like Starscreams description. Armitage was ambitious and respectful. But everyone clearly saw that she hated Starscream. Dreadwing didn´t know the reason. But he wanted to find out.

The large Mech made his way down the hallway of the Nemesis, to the Seeker-hall. He couldn´t explain why, but since this strong Femme appeared he was curious about her. Sometimes it was hard for him to get recharge, because he thought of her. Armitage was mysterious. Was that the reason for his interest in her?

It had to be. Dreadwing was sure about it. Or was he? Dreadwing already had females under his command. But none of them had fascinated him so much.

The heavy Mech shook his helm, like he wanted to get rid of his thoughts.

He knew that he and Armitage had some things in common.

The Femme was a loyal as him. She´d rather offline herself than betraying the Decepticons. She was intent and the other Drones and jet troopers liked her. She was dutiful though she didn´t liked Starscream.

Megatron started to trust her after she nearly offlined one of the Autobots during a fight. And so did Dreadwing. He knew he could trust her. And maybe even work with her…..

**End of part one**

**Hope you liked the first part so far. Let me know what you think! You´ll get a better description of Armitage and her behaviour in part two. **

**Will Armitage work with him? What will Starscream say and how does Dreadwing really feel about the Femme? **

**Read it in the second part of this story. **

**Part 2 coming soon! **


	2. The offer

**Part two- The offer**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dreadwing hesitated a second before he opened the door that lead into the Seeker-hall. It was one of the bigger room on the Nemesis. A dull light illuminated the room that was revetted with the typical dark grey iron plates. Some of the jet troopers stood nearby a weapon rack, others sat around a massive table. Armitage leaned against one of the consoles. The red lights of the holographic screen spotlighted her shiny silver armor. She was a Femme of strong but slender built. Her altmode was a cybertronian Jet. Her chest was broad but feminine. Her helm was rounded off and ended in spikes that came down to her chin. She walked on heels like Starscream and her wings stuck out from her back. Some parts of her armor were colored in dark green.

She looked frustrated. Dreadwing knew that her last mission had failed and three of her Seeker colleagues had been killed by the Autobots. Starscream had yelled the Femme for hours and commanded her to stay at the Nemesis during the next missions. She was suspended for several weeks.

Dreadwing hated how Starscream treated the Femme. This traitorous Mech self had failed uncountable times during fights but saw himself still as perfect and glorious Commander. Starscream despised Armitage since the failed mission and gave her disapproved looks whenever she walked past him.

The large, dark blue Mech sighed slightly and walked slowly towards the Femme. He wanted to make her an offer. He had thought about this for a long time. Surely Megatron would agree when he told him about his idea. But at first Dreadwing wanted to talk to Armitage, alone.

The Femmes gaze met his and for a second Dreadwing was suddenly unsure about his offer. Would she agree? What if she said no, though she hated Starscream? She was clearly unchallenged while she worked for the Seeker Commander but still…. Would she left Starscreams squad again?

Dreadwing took a deep breath and walked over the silver greenish colored Femme with keen footsteps.

"Armitage?" The husky, baritone voice of Dreadwing caught Armitages attention.

She looked up into Dreadwings gleaming red optics. The strong Decepticon seemed to search for the right words.

"Would you mind a walk?" He asked several seconds after silence.

The Femme-Seeker shrugged and pushed herself off the console.

"Let´s go." She said in a blaséd tone.

Her otherwise bell-like and soft voice sounded throaty. Dreadwing felt bad for her. He knew very well how it felt to be suspended. The two Decepticons walked out. Some of the Drones followed them with their gazes. Dreadwing and Armitage walked down the Nemesis, wordlessly.

"Why have you asked me for a walk?" Armitage wanted to know.

"Well…" Dreadwing began. "I want to ask you something."

The Femme raised an optics ridge, looking at the large Mech. Dreadwing faced her hesitated. Her optics were glowing in a dark red with some orange speckles around the colorfilters.

"I know you don´t like it to work for Starscream." The Mech said.

Armitage opened her mouth in protest but closed it. She knew that Dreadwing was right.

"He´s disabled." The Femme spoke. "Arrogant and he always acts precipitately."

Dreadwing nodded hummed in agreement.

„I know. That´s why I want to ask you….. If you are interested in working with me."

Armitage was surprised by this offer. Working with the Second in Command?

„You´d officially still be one of the troopers but you would not have to work with Starscream any longer. I´d be your Commander." Dreadwing explained.

„Why do you offer me that?" Armitage asked, raising an optic ridge again.

„You have a good sense for tactics and stay calm on the battlefield. You´re dutiful." Dreadwing said with a slight smile.

And again she was surprised. Had Dreadwing watched her during fights? Why would he? And did he just kind of complimented on her?

„Well..I…" The female Seeker searched for the right words. „Did Lord Megatron agreed?" She asked then.

„I haven´t told him about this yet. I wanted to ask you first." The bulky Mech answered. „So, what do you say?"

Dreadwing feared she would say no, or told him that she needs more time to think about it.

„Sounds good." Armitage finally answered with a slight smile.

Dreadwing felt relief and smiled. Why was he so happy about that?

„Alright. Then I´ll ask Lord Megatron if he agrees." He said.

Armitage nodded and followed him to the observation deck.

Megatron stood on his platform and watched over his Decepticons. Starscream stood to his right and yelled at one of the troopers as he dropped accidentally some Energon cubes.

„Starscream." Megatrons voice thundered. „Go and help this trooper to clean up."

A slight smirk grew on the Lords faceplate. Starscream grimaced but walked down the platform. Megatron loved it to slam him down.

Starscream was about to leave the platform when the doors slid open. Dreadwing and Armitage walked in.

Why was this Femme with the Second in Command?

„Lord Megatron." Dreadwing spoke. „I´d like to put a question."

The huge, silver Mech turned to face his First Lieutenant. He slightly raised an optic ridge when he saw the female Seeker next to Dreadwing.

„What is it Dreadwing?" Megatron asked.

„I Made Armitage an offer." The dark blue Mech answered, stiffening his stand.

„And what offer was it?" The Lord asked with hoarse voice.

He recognized Armitages slightly worried gaze and felt how tensed Dreadwing was.

„Tell me" The huge Mech requested with a slightly terrifying smile at Armitage.

**End of Part two**

**Alright now you know what kind of offer Dreadwing wanted to make. But will his Lord agree? **

**Hope you liked the second chapter, part three is coming soon! **

**Don´t forget to R&R **


	3. Mission not accomplished

**Part three- Mission not accomplished **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You did what?!" Starscream shouted angrily.

Dreadwing had just told Megatron and him what he offered Armitage. And Starscream was not amused about this.

"Master… how can you agree on this?" The slender Seeker hissed.

"Silence Starscream!" Megatron said growling. "Dreadwing is right. Armitage is a competent and skilled Femme. _You _have suspended her, or am I wrong?"

The silver Mech raised an optic ridge, glaring at his former Second in Command. Starscream gulped and finally nodded.

"Good. Then I will give Dreadwing the command over Armitage." Megatron said, looking at the large blue Mech in front of him.

Dreadwing nodded thankful, quickly looking at Armitage who smiled slightly.

"Thank you Lord Megatron. I appreciate it." The Second in Command said.

Megatron nodded. "You need anything else Dreadwing?" He asked then.

"No, I will exercise with Armitage at the combat range." The dark blue Mech answered.

Megatron grunted in response and turned around on his platform, looking at his working Vehicons. Starscream stared at Dreadwing with an unbelieving look. The larger Mech didn´t even deigned himself to look at Starscream.

Wordlessly he and Armitage left the observation deck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dreadwing and Armitage trained together during the next week. The bulky, dark blue Mech had to admit that he was impressed by the Femme. She was skilled in combat, better than he thought. Though he was stronger then the Seeker-Femme she often won combat fights.

Armitage was also good in sharp shooting. The missiles, hidden under her forearm-armor, rarely missed their targets.

And there was another thing Dreadwing had to admit. He felt… happy. Every time he glanced at the slender Femme he felt his spark beat raising. It was hard for him to speak eloquent when she gave him her cheeky smile after he had lost another combat match. And sometimes he had problems falling into recharge, because he thought of her.

This day he watched Armitage on the shooting range. He was amazed by her movement. She was fast and never took to long until she fired one of her missiles at her targets. Dreadwings optics wandered over her frame. He was totally sunken into his thoughts and didn´t recognized the Vehicon behind him.

"Dreadwing." The trooper said, making the large Mech jump slightly. "Lord Megatron wants to see you."

Dreadwing nodded in response. He glanced back at Armitage for a second, then followed the Vehicon to Megatrons quarters.

Three hours later Dreadwing, Armitage and a small squad of Jet-Vehicons hovered over a small Canyon. Megatron had ordered that he and his new assistant should obtain one of the Omega Keys.

Dreadwing had to admit that he was exited about this mission. The first time he and Armitage could represent their skills together in battle. Their companions, eager for battling the Autobots, hovered from side to side.

Not far away Dreadwing heard the typical sound of an ground bridge. The green light illuminated the dark rocks of the Canyon. Seconds later the Decepticons heard the engines of the enemies altmodes. The bulky green off-road vehicle of Bulkhead appeared, followed by the blue bike of Arcee and the large truck of the Prime.

Armitage growled eagerly. The Jet-Vehicons prepared themselves for the battle.

A minute later, Dreadwing gave the signal to attack. Armitage and the Drones hurried ahead. The Autobots were too concentrated on searching for the Omega Key and didn´t recognized the Seekers. Several feet above the ground Armitage transformed into her bipedal mode and landed securely. The Drones followed her example. The Femmes forearms transformed into laser guns an she opened the fire at the Autobots.

"Decepticons! Secure the Omega Key! Eliminate the Autobots!" She yelled.

Two Drones gave her cover fire as the Autobots retorted the shooting. Dreadwing quickly checked his scanners. The Key was directly underneath him, somewhere between the rocks. He watched the battle. The three Autobots were outnumbered, but that wouldn´t stop them from trying to reach the Omega Key. He and Armitage knew that. The Femme activated her missiles as the Bikerbot Arcee ran towards her. One of the missiles hit the female Autobot and slammed her into the ground.

Optimus Prime came to Arcees aid. With a painful grunt the blue Femme stood up.

The jet-Vehicons used these seconds to look for the Omega Key. One of them got hit by a shot from Bulkhead and collapsed on the ground.

Armitage roared in anger and fired a missile as the green Autobot. Dreadwing was slightly surprised by the Femme-Seekers anger. Why did it affected her so much that one of the many Drones got offlined?

Dreadwing decided to help his companions. He rushed down into the Canyon. With a loud, stomping sound he landed on his feet, near the rocks where the artefact was hidden. He activated his giant machinegun and fired several salvoes at his enemies, forcing them to hide behind their defilades. He checked his scanners again. The Omega Key was close. He slammed his hand against the rocks. Some tumbled down. There! A slight silvery shine caught the Mechs attention. He heard the shooting and the yelled orders from Armitage as the Autobots started to fight back again. But shortly before he could grab the artefact he heard the sound of an ground bridge. Before he could react he got rammed by something.

"Too late big guy!" The cheeky voice of the young Autobot Smokescreen was heard.

He stood close to the rocks and grabbed the Omega Key, smirking at Dreadwing. The larger Mech roared and got up, activating his machinegun. Smokescreen ducked away from the shots and sprinted back to his comrades.

"Armitage!" Dreadwing shouted, hoping she´d stop the Autobot.

The Femme turned her helm and looked at the dark blue Mech. Her optics flickered from anger as she saw more offlined Jet-Vehicons.

"Quick! The Autoscum has the Key!" Dreadwing yelled.

Armitage nodded and chased after Smokescreen. She didn´t saw Optimus Prime on the left side, who loaded his gun. Shortly before Dreadwing could warn Armitage the Prime shot. The bullet streaked her side and made her stumble.

"Autobots secure the Omega Key and fall back!" Optimus commanded.

Slowly the Autobots backed away from the battlefield. Armitage tried to get up and growled in pain and anger, knowing that she had lost this fight. Only one Drone, Dreadwing and herself were left over.

"NO!" She screamed and struggled to rebound.

Armitage squinted her optics and pressed a hand onto the side of her frame. Energon leaked heavily from the wound. Dreadwing looked at Armitage who laid several feet away from him on the ground. He saw the pink fluid dripping through her fingers. His optics widened when he realized that Armitage was badly injured. He had hoped that the shot had missed her.

Dreadwing ran towards the Seeker-Femme and kneeled down by her side.

"Armitage…" He said in a worried tone.

He lifted her hand and saw the large fracture on her frame. Carefully he wrapped his arms around the Femme from under her and lifted her up into his arms. She grunted in pain and squinted her optics. Dreadwing tapped his audio fin and opened the to the Nemesis.

"This is Dreadwing! We need a ground bridge! We have a wounded Femme!" He spoke fastly. Seconds later the green light of the ground bridge flared up. He quickly walked through it. He felt Armitages Energon leaking over his armor. The Femme started to pass out in his arms.

"I´ve… failed.." Armitage murmured. "Failed again…."

Dreadwing slightly raised an optic ridge and looked at the Femme in his arms. Why did it affected her so much that she had failed? And why had she said _again_?

On board of the Nemesis he hastened his steps and walked down to the Medbay.

Knockout already waited for him.

"What happened? You got the Omega Key?" The red Decepticon asked.

"No we lost it to the Autobots." Dreadwing replied fastly. Placing Armitage on the medical berth.

"The Prime shot her. Fix this wound Knockout." Demanded the large Mech.

Knockout said nothing but nodded. He prepared his tools. Armitage groaned in pain but didn´t moved.

Dreadwing trailed his worried gaze over her frame. He didn´t wanted to lose her. Not because she was an important member for the Decepticontroops. Not because Megatron might would discipline him. But because Armitage was important to _him._

Knockout tilted his helm when he saw Dreadwings afraid look.

"I´m sure Megatron wants to see you Dreadwing. You should tell him that you´ve lost the artefact." The red Mech said.

But there was no mocking sound in his voice. It wasn´t comforting either. It was neutral. The uncommitted sound made Dreadwing sigh. He nodded and walked out the Medbay. Megatron would surely not be amused of the fact that they had lost the Omega Key. The bulky, blue Mech took a look back at the unconscious Femme before the doors closed.

_Save her Knockout_, Dreadwing begged to himself. _Please…._

**End of Part three**

**Okay, that was Part 3. A bit emotional eh? But I think that Cons also have feelings and can be worried about each other. **

**But how will Megatron react? And what will happen to Armitage?**

**Next part coming soon guys!**


	4. Reason

**Part four- Reason…**

**Notes: **Sire is the cybertronian term for father (just an short information)

Thetacons are (in my version) neutral Cybertronians. The have no actual allegiance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dreadwing was nervous. He stood in front of the doors that led to the observation deck. It was his and Armitages first mission together. And they had lost. Because of his inobservance. Megatron would surely discipline him. Dreadwing knew his Lord. He had failed Megatron and that would result consequences.

Dreadwing wasn´t afraid of what would come. He had prepared himself. His only worry held good for Armitage. The wound was deep and she had lost much Energon.

The bulky Mech shook his head. He had to concentrate on the talk with Megatron. There was no space for Armitage at the moment. Why was he even worried about her so much? He had lost lots of comrades during the war.

Dreadwing shook his helm and took a deep breath. _There are more important matters at hand now, _he thought.

He opened the door to the observation deck. Megatron stood near his platform, Starscream next to him.

"You disabled glitchhead!" shouted Starscream. "How was it possible to lose the artefact?"

Dreadwing glared at the other Seeker. "I´m here to talk to my Lord. Not to the Seeker Captain." he answered steady.

Starscream growled, but Megatron denoted him to fall silent.

"Dreadwing" the Lord then said. "I´m sure there must be a good reason for your failure."

Megatron was surprisingly calm. There was not even a sparklet of anger in his voice or body language.

Dreadwing cleared his throat and answered: "Well… the Autobots had planned an ambush. I was about to secure the Omega Key, but the young Autobot Smokescreen"-

"This small, incompetent Autoscum was able to steal the Omega Key?!" Starscream yelled.

Megatron whirled around to his former Second in Command.

"You keep silent!" he snarled. "You´ve failed me more times than I should have allowed!"

Starscream gulped and took some steps backwards. Dreadwing did well to hide a smirk. The Decepticonlord turned back to Dreadwing.

"Please continue" he said.

The dark blue Mech nodded. "Smokescreen attacked me through a ground bridge that opened right next to me. I haven´t seen it coming. Armitage wanted to stop the thief but the Prime shot her." he explained.

Megatron just nodded and put his arms behind his back.

"It´s my fault that we´ve lost the artefact, not Armitages" Dreadwing said with a slight remorseful sound in his voice.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "It seems to affect you that the Femme got injured." Declared the tall, silver Mech.

Starscream looked pensively and estimative at Dreadwing. The dark blue Seeker searched for the right words.

"I…uhm. Armitage is a skilled companion. Losing her would be a….. waste." He finally said.

"A bitter waste?" Megatron dig deeper.

Dreadwing tightened his shoulderarmor. "W-well…. Maybe not in the whole. But Armitage is willing to fight and…-"

Megatron lifted his hand and the Seeker was silent. He walked over to his Second in Command and leaned closer to him, so their helms were on the same level.

"I know what you want to say." Megatron said quietly. "I will not discipline you or her. I´m sure you´re a good team. Keep on working and training."

Dreadwing had to control himself not to widen his optics in surprise. Megatron was not annoyed?

"But I won´t be forebear with you if you fail me again." The Lord stated.

Dreadwing nodded thankful. "I understand Lord Megatron."

"Good." The larger Mech said and straightened up. "Leave now. I´m sure you have something to do Dreadwing."

Starscream was about to complain about Megatrons decision but was clever to remain silent. Dreadwing turned on his heels and walked out. He let out a sigh of relief after the doors closed behind him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Armitage slowly onlined her optics. She groaned and looked around. "The Medbay?" She asked slightly confused.

"Your mission failed." The nasal voice of Knockout explained. The red Mech stood behind the medical berth Armitage laid on. "One of the Autobots, probably the Prime, shot you. It was just a graze, you should be thankful for that. I fixed it. You can continue your training without hesitation."

Armitage slowly sat up. "Thanks." She said.

Knockout nodded. The doors to the Medbay slid open and Dreadwing walked in. Armitage feared that he was angry. Because of her they had lost the Omega Key.

"Ah Dreadwing" Knockout said with his slight, simpered smile. "My patient is doing well as you see. You can continue with your training tomorrow." The Doctor explained.

Dreadwing nodded in response. "Thanks Knockout. Would you mind leaving us alone?" He then asked.

The red Mech shrugged and walked out. Dreadwing walked over to the medical berth as the doors slid close behind Knockout.

"Dreadwing" Armitage stated. "I´m sorry. If I had-"

"It´s alright." The large Mech interrupted her. "All that matters is that your injuries are cured." A slight smile grew on his faceplate.

"But… I´ve failed." The Femme said, looking down to the ground like an ashamed Youngbot. "I´m sure Lord Megatron wasn´t… amused."

Dreadwing sat down onto the berth, next to her. "He won´t discipline you or me. Lord Megatron will let us continue our work." He said.

Armitage looked up to Dreadwing in surprise. "Really?" She asked, nearly disbelieving.

The dark blue Seeker nodded. "Yeah, but we shouldn´t disappoint him again."

"Of course." The silver Femme agreed. "I´m still sorry that we´ve failed because of me."

Dreadwing raised an optic ridge. "Why does it affect you so much? Things like these happen. You can´t change it."

Armitage sighed. "I know. It´s just…." The Femme rolled her optics and looked to the ground again.

"Hmm" Dreadwing hummed in sympathy. "Armitage…you can tell me."

"I… don´t want to waste your time with that Dreadwing. We…" She sighed once more. "We´re Decepticons. Decepticons don´t talk about their feelings or their past…."

The bulky Seeker shook his helm. "Armitage, it doesn´t mean that you have to grind down your emotions only because you´re an Decepticon. I know that most of us seem algid including me. But… when I´ve heard that my brother got offlined by one of these Autobots.." The large Mech growled slightly in anger. "I was frustrated. I fell on my knees and screamed into the sky. I was…. aghast."

The Femmes optics widened slightly in surprise. The otherwise always calm and nearly emotionless Dreadwing just told her about his offlined brother and he seemed sad.

"I know how it feels to lose relatives." Armitage then said. "Back on Cybertron, during the war, my old squad got attacked by insurgents of the Thetacons. My Sire was the leader of my squad. We were about to retrieve an ancient artefact. My Sire told me to secure it. But before I could reach the artefact the Thetacons shot me. They´ve just injured me slightly, like it happened today… But my Sire…" The Femme sighed heavily in her grief. "Wasn´t that lucky. His spark got extinguished. After that I promised myself never to fail again….But every time I do I feel like my Sire gets killed again, because of me."

Dreadwing had remained silent during Armitages explanation. He had just watched her. Watched the emotions on her faceplate. The grief in her voice. Watched her soft lips moving when she talked.

"Armitage." He finally stated after several seconds of silence. " I´m sorry for your loss. But I´m sure your Sire is very proud of you. You´re a strong, talented Femme. It wasn´t your fault that he offlined."

The silver Femmeseeker looked up to Dreadwing. Her gaze met his. She knew that really meant what he said. A soft smile played around her mouth.

"You´re too gentle for a Decepticon, Dreadwing." She said.

The muscular Mech chuckled. "Maybe, yes. Anyways, we will continue our training and our missions tomorrow. Be ready."

Armitage smiled. Now he sounded like the Seeker she had gotten to know. Before Dreadwing could say more she leaned over to him. The Mechs optics widened when her lips crashed onto his. She stood up and broke the kiss.

"Don´t worry. I _will _be ready." Armitage said with a smirk. Then she walked out the Medbay. Leaving a surprised and confused Dreadwing. She hadn´t grinded her feelings today. And she´d never do it again.


End file.
